El Asombroso Mundo de Gumball
thumb|400px thumb Inglés Series Overview Pilot Season 1: 2011-2012 Season 2: 2012-2013 Unscheduled Episodes Season 2 Season 3 Season 3 (TBA) A third season was green-lit on October 5, 2012. Like season two, it will have 20 episodes (40 segments). It is expected to premiere in late-2013. External links * http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/cartoon-network-greenlights-third-season-376705 * http://jameslamontjonfoster.blogspot.com/p/the-amazing-world-of-gumball.html Español Descripción general de serieEditar Sección PilotoEditar Sección Temporada 1: 2011-2012Editar Sección Temporada 2: 2012-2013Editar Sección No programadas EpisodiosEditar Sección Temporada 2Editar Sección Temporada 3Editar Sección Temporada 3 (TBA)Editar Sección La tercera temporada fue la luz verde, el 5 de octubre de 2012. Al igual que la segunda temporada, que tendrá 20 episodios (40 segmentos). Se espera que se estrenará a finales de 2013. Enlaces externosEditar Sección *http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/cartoon-network-greenlights-third-season-376705 *http://jameslamontjonfoster.blogspot.com/p/the-amazing-world-of-gumball.html Personajes Personajes PrincipalesEditar Sección *'Gumball Watterson' Un gato de 12 años de edad, Gumball es un niño muy travieso y estúpido. Él tiene un agolpamiento enorme en Penny Fitzgerald, pero ninguno de ellos es capaz de expresar adecuadamente sus emociones. *'Darwin Watterson' Un pez de colores 10-años de edad, Darwin fue una vez el The Wattersons mascota, pero un día creció piernas y aprendió a comunicarse. Debido a su repentina introducción al mundo, Darwin es muy infantil e ingenuo. Darwin también disfruta ayudando a la gente. *'Anais Watterson' Anais es el miembro más inteligente de la familia, pero nadie la belives porque es sólo un conejo de 4 años de edad. Ella siempre está corrigiendo los errores de sus hermanos, que Gumball y Darwin encuentran molesto, pero en el fondo él sabe que ella tiene razón. Y nos referimos realmente profundo. *'Nicole Watterson' La madre de Gumball, Darwin y Anais Watterson. Nicole es el único miembro responsable de la familia y debido a esto que está muy estresado y es fácilmente enfurecido. También es conocido por tomar clases de manejo de la ira. A pesar de ello, Nicole adora a su familia y haría realmente nada por ellos. *'Richard Watterson' El padre de Gumball, Darwin y Anais Watterson. Richard es una grasa, conejo perezoso que está casado con Nicole Watterson. Aunque la falta de atención y muy inmaduro, Richard ama a su familia y hace lo que puede para apoyarlos, a menos que se trata de trabajo. Personajes SecundariosEditar Sección Elmore SecundariaEditar Sección *'Penny Fitzgerald' A 12 años de edad, cornamenta-maní Gumball quien está enamorado masivo. Penny está enamorada de Gumball también, pero ninguno de ellos es capaz de expresar sus emociones. Ella no tiene un enamorado de Tobias a pesar de que Tobias se siente atraído por ella. Leslie es su primo. *'Tobias Wilson' Un niño multicolor, deportivo que va a Elmore Secundaria de Gumball. Se cree que es un atleta, pero en realidad es un cobarde. Como Gumball, que está enamorado de Penny, pero Tobias es mucho más confianza en sus habilidades para cortejarla. Sin embargo, Penny no devuelve su afecto. *'Señorita Simian' Un babuino viejo sádico que ha estado enseñando séptimo grado por más de 300.000 años. Señorita Simian desprecia Gumball y toma cualquier oportunidad para ponerlo en detención o meterlo en problemas aún peores. Ella también tiene muchos trofeos. Ella disfruta llamando a Nicole un "perdedor", desde que era un niño. *'Rocky Robinson' El hijo de los Robinsons 'que trabaja muchos puestos de trabajo en torno a Elmore Secundaria, algunos de ellos son: un conductor de autobús, un trabajador de la cafetería, e incluso a cargo de los perdidos y encontrados. Él es amigo de todos los niños y le encanta pasar un buen rato con ellos. *'Tina Rex' Un Tyrannosaurus Rex y el matón más humilde de Elmore Junior High. Ella es la mejor amiga de Jamie y saca su agresión sin límites pisando fuerte en las personas. *'Mr. Small' Un alto extraña criatura, mullido, que es el consejero de la escuela. Él es un hippie, ya menudo utiliza métodos poco ortodoxos al aconsejar, que por lo general no funciona en absoluto. También parece tener un poco de un problema de estado de ánimo oscilante. *'William' Un ojo con alas que actúa como espía personal de la señorita Simian. *'Leslie' Un niño de flor afeminado que va a Elmore Junior High. Se junta con las niñas con mayor frecuencia que los hombres, y por esta razón que da a un gran consejo sobre las relaciones. Él es también el primo de Penny. *'Carrie' Un fantasma emo que siempre parece estar deprimido. Carrie es un flotador sociales que habla con nadie. Echa de menos a los sentimientos de la vida, como comer y respirar, por lo que con mucho gusto tener a alguien que ofrece su cuerpo. *'Clayton' Un blob vida de arcilla roja que siempre está contando historias salvajes sobre sí mismo para impresionar a los demás. Estas historias son casi nunca es verdad. *'Anton' Una pieza simple de la tostada quemada que fue reclutado por la banda de Tina Rex en contra de su voluntad. A pesar de ser un trozo de pan tostado, Anton menudo se puede ver comiendo sándwiches. *'Alan' Un globo verde azulado que habla con una voz chillona. Alan es uno de los estudiantes más populares en Elmore Junior High. Su interés amoroso es Carmen, a pesar de ser un cactus. *'Carmen' Un cactus inteligente que es un líder entre las chicas. Su interés amoroso es Alan, a pesar de que Alan es un globo. *'Ocho' Una araña de ocho bits que sólo puede comunicarse mediante blips y beeps, pero también es capaz de hablar en Inglés y también puede disparar rayos láser que pixelate y volar todo lo golpean. *'Jamie' Un híbrido de aspecto extraño de un búfalo y un león que es el mejor amigo de Tina Rex. Jamie fue retenido un año por la señorita Simian, y muestra desprecio por sus nuevos compañeros de clase. *'Banana Joe' Un plátano ocurrente que irradia hiperactividad. Él no parece tener ningún grado de inteligencia y nunca se da cuenta de que la broma es por lo general en él. *'Molly' Una tímida, insegura saurópodo que disfruta de espiar a los chicos en su casa del árbol. *'Idaho' Una papa de las zonas rurales con las creencias y maneras pasadas de moda. No es muy inteligente y por lo general está tratando de encajar *'Héctor' Un gigante multicolor que es demasiado alto para ser visto en el campo de visión normal. Se eleva sobre el resto de personajes, pero en realidad es muy suave e insegura. Él también tiene emociones intensas y se puede ir en un alboroto si son compensados. *'Bobert' Un robot ultra-inteligente que es, con mucho, el estudiante más inteligente de la clase de la señorita Simian. Él también tiene modos para defenderse con. *'Masami' Una nube estropeado podrido que es muy rico, snob y engreída. Uno de sus padres posee la fábrica de arco iris, donde trabaja Nicole. *'Teri' Un oso de papel que es un hipocondríaco. Ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la oficina de la enfermera . *'Principal Brown' Una babosa peludo que es el principal de Elmore Junior High. Él está enamorado de la señorita Simian, y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo flirteando con ella en lugar de dirigir la escuela. *'Juke' Un estudiante de intercambio que sólo habla por beat boxing, que es incomprensible para la mayoría de las personas que lo rodean. *'Sussie' Una extraña criatura con aspecto barbilla que tiene una variedad de gestos desagradables. Ella también parece disfrutar comiendo y riendo. *'Rachel Wilson' Una niña azul alto con el pelo multicolor que es la hermana mayor de Tobías. Ella tiende a mirar hacia abajo a los niños más pequeños, pero puede tener un enamorado de Darwin . *'El Bibliotecario' Un viejo árbol mujer que es la bibliotecaria de la escuela. *'Robar' Un marrón pelo cíclope, de piel azul que a veces aparece en la serie. *'Chico Hot Dog' Un perrito caliente vivo que a veces hace apariciones en el fondo de la serie. *'Muñequita' Un cono de helado que hace cameos en la Temporada 2 episodios en la clase de la señorita Simian. Alrededor de ElmoreEditar Sección *'Gaylord Robinson' Engreída e irritable vecina La Wattersons '. Gaylord desprecia a sus vecinos por su estilo de vida de mal gusto, pero es especialmente cruel con Gumball, que lo idolatra por cualquier razón. *'Margaret Robinson' Esposa de Gaylord Robinson, quien es tan gruñón como, y resentido hacia los Wattersons así. Única forma de comunicación verbal de Margaret es una dura, murmurando susurro. *'Larry Needlemeyer' Un hombre como una roca flaco que trabaja en diferentes establecimientos de la ciudad de Elmore. Larry alguna manera puede mantenerse al día con tener estos puestos de trabajo, trabajando muy duro. A pesar de esto, Larry sigue se ha disparado más de un par de veces, aunque esto suele ser debido a los Wattersons. *'Granny Jojo' Un conejo de edad avanzada que es la madre de Richard. Ella parece ser muy mal humor y contundente, y sólo se complace en ver la televisión y besando a sus nietos. *'Sal pulgar izquierdo' Una huella digital viva que es un criminal buscado en Elmore. Él tiene un espesor, acento de Nueva York y tiene la costumbre de llamar a la gente "retoños". *'Sheriff del buñuelo' Un oficial de policía del buñuelo que es bastante incompetente. Él siempre tiene hambre porque su boca es un gran agujero, que parece desconocer. *'La Tercera Edad' Un grupo de hombres de edad avanzada que por lo general se pueden ver sentados al aire libre. *'Karen' Una criatura de color rosa que está en-otra vez, fuera de nuevo novia de Larry. *'Sr. Fitzgerald' Estricto padre de Penny, que tiene una fuerte aversión de Gumball , debido a la dificultad que siempre le sigue. *'3D Cube Empleado' Un humanoide bloque que trabaja en Chanax Inc. *'Empleado Periódico' Una pelota de vida de periodista que trabaja en Chanax Inc. *'Charlie' Un hombre como una nube que trabaja en Chanax Inc. *'Alberto Pervert' Un hombre poco viscoso que al parecer trabaja como niñera literal. *'Lizard Woman' Un viejo lagarto que luchó Gumball para el descuento de pollo en "La Nevera". *'Celos' Los celos son un espíritu que puede poseer cualquier persona o cosa, causando a la víctima a su vez un tono de verde y obtener su rostro y su voz, lo que los celos. Celos poseía muchas personas en "La Flor". Canciones Lista de cancionesEditar Sección A continuación se presentan la lista de canciones en el asombroso mundo de Gumball de acuerdo con el episodio en el que se cantó la canción. Tenga en cuenta que los subrayados nombres significan la canción es "menor" (estas canciones última veintena de segundos o menos). Temporada 1Editar Sección " The Debt " editar Sección *'I Wanna Be Free' por el Sr. Robinson " El vestido " editar Sección *'Bellas Señora' por Richard general con Gumball " el más perezoso " editar Sección *'Sugar Rush Canción' de terrones de azúcar canto *'Por favor, hágalo Larry!' por Gumball y Darwin *'Ganamos!' por Gumball y Darwin " La broma " editar Sección *'Soy bailarina' por Richard *'Un video musical' de Gumball y Darwin " El Soldado " editar Sección *'Warrior interior' de Richard con total Gumball y Darwin *'No More Gi' por Gumball y Darwin " El reembolso " editar Sección *'Reembolso del Mundo' de Gumball y Darwin " Los matones " editar Sección *'La canción Dumb' por Gumball y Darwin " El calcetín " editar Sección *'El Rap Honestidad' por el Sr. Pequeño " El Genio " editar Sección *'You Gotta Think Big' Richard Gumball general y con su cerebro " El Bigote " editar Sección *'Porque somos hombres' de Richard con total Gumball y Darwin " La maldición " editar Sección *'Hoy Va a ser un día maravilloso!' por Gumball *'Cuando la vida de los limones' por Gumball Temporada 2Editar Sección " Los Caballeros " editar Sección *'I Wanna estudio con su hija' de Gumball " La Nevera " editar Sección *'You Gotta Think Big (instrumental)' " The Job " editar Sección *'Pizza Rap' por Richard *'Pizza Pizza pizza' por los plátanos " La Apología " editar Sección *'Somos ricos!' por Gumball y Darwin " Las palabras " editar Sección *'Lo que él piensa de nosotros!' por Darwin y otros compañeros de clase *'No More Mr. Nice Guy!' por Darwin " Navidad " editar Sección *'Es Nochebuena' *'Navidad está cancelada' por Gumball, Darwin y Anais " El Patán " editar Sección *'La canción de Idaho' por Idaho y el Wattersons " El Pony " editar Sección *'No me conoce' " The Hero " editar Sección *'Mis Pequeños' por Richard Otras cancionesEditar Sección Estas canciones se originó y creado desde fuera de la serie. *'La rebelión de las bacterias Canción' por bacterias en Elmore Stream-Es *'Baile del plátano' por Banana Joe en Elmore Stream-Es *'CN loco Coro' (CN promo) *'Sí / No ¿Continuar?' por Moumoon *'Indian Intro' por Sid Coutto *'Gumball Estilo' parodia de Gangnam Style *'Mi mamá' para el Día de la Madre 2013 Categoría:Gustos Categoría:Gumball